Question: A green watch costs $$27$, which is $3$ times as much as a red scarf costs. How much does the red scarf cost?
Explanation: The cost of the green watch is a multiple of the cost of the red scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$27 \div 3$ $$27 \div 3 = $9$ A red scarf costs $$9$.